1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing carbon dioxide from power plant emissions or from the general atmospheric environment and sequestering it in the deep ocean. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing carbon dioxide clathrates which can be deposited in the deep ocean thereby sequestering the carbon dioxide for 500 years or more.
2. Description of Related Art
There is presently a growing concern that continued unabated emissions of carbon dioxide may lead to a global temperature rise or other climatic change. One of the methods to control carbon dioxide emissions is to separate the carbon dioxide from power plant or other flue gases and pump the carbon dioxide at a high pressure into the ocean below the thermocline. This has been shown to be a very energy-intensive and costly process due to the large gas compression energy losses.
An alternate approach is to dispose of carbon dioxide in the oceans by liquefying the carbon dioxide and pumping it to depths greater than 1000 meters. This is also very energy-intensive and costly. Still others have discussed the formation of carbon dioxide clathrates at ambient sea-water temperatures and pressures greater than 40 atmospheres, and/or as high as 100 atmospheres by combining sea water with liquid carbon dioxide at temperatures of 5.degree. to 10.degree. C. Again, this is a very energy-intensive approach and economically unattractive.
Therefore, it is apparent that what is needed is a simple and energy efficient method of sequestering carbon dioxide in the deep ocean.